Starlight
by lynball
Summary: Kili and Tauriel's first extended meeting.


Starlight

She laid in her bed staring at the ceiling of her room. When she closed her eyes, all she could see was the spiders. Not that she was scared of them. No, they were a common occurence.

Tauriel rolled over in her bunk and sighed. This time was different. This time he was involved. The tall dwarf. So helpless against the eight legged beast. If she hadn't intervened, he would have been back in webs for sure.

She chuckled softly as she remembered their exchange at the cells. "I could have anything down my trousers," he'd said. Cheeky little man. He could have been right, she hadn't checked him. Something told her that it wasn't necessary. It was also an excuse to go down to where the dwarf and his company were being held.

Tauriel sat up on her bed, her face burning at the thought. Yes, she thought, shaking her head. This is a fine time for a security check.

The dwarf was fiddling with something small when she arrived in front of the iron bars. It was a small black stone with Dwarven runes carved on one side. He tried to startle her, saying it was a talisman. He went on to explain that it was from his mother, that she hoped it would bring him back safely.

Something about his story stirred Tauriel's emotions. She hadn't considered that any of the prisoners might have someone waiting for their return. He has a mother, she thought. I wonder if there might be another woman waiting as well. No sooner did this cross her mind, she pushed it away. What was she doing?

The conversation shifted to his travels and the elves' fascination with starlight. Tauriel knew she had to return to her room for the night, but couldn't pull herself away.

"What's your name, dwarf?" she asked.

"Kili," he replied simply. "Kili of Durin."

A son of Durin, she thought. An heir to the mountain. A prince. Her mind flashed to another prince. The one who held strong feelings for her. The one she couldn't bring herself to feel anything for.

Tauriel smiled down at the tall dwarf, unaware that she was getting closer to the cell door and the captive. She could see a slight blush cross his face as he looked away nervously. Her slender fingers slipped between the bars, and she helplessly watched as they lifted his chin. She couldn't stop herself if she wanted to.

Their eyes met briefly before their lips did, and she felt the stubble of his face against her smooth skin. It was the cold metal of the prison that brought her back to reality.

"I- I'm so sorry, " she stammered, pulling back.

"Tauriel..." Kili started

"No, that shouldn't have happened."

She turned from him, ashamed of her lapse of judgement.

"Tauriel," he tried again. "There is nothing to be sorry about." His clumsy hand reached through to hers. "It was quite nice..." he let his voice taper off.

Her fingers laced with his. "It was," she whispered. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. What am I doing, she thought. Then the idea came.

"I'll be back in a minute." She turned back to him, releasing his hand.

"Where are you...?" His voice grew smaller as she hurried away.

Tauriel reached the guard's post and found it empty. He must be celebrating with the rest of them, she thought. She turned to leave and found the keys lying carelessly on the floor.

"How nice," she said under her breath. He probably didn't even realize he'd left them.

Without hesitation, she plucked one key off the ring and made her way back to Kili's cell.

"Kili!"

The dwarf appeared at the bars, squinting through the darkness to find the voice.

"KilI!"

Slowly Tauriel came into sight. She had a large smile on her face.

"Where did you go?" he asked, unable to read her curious expression.

The elf held up the key, her face never changing. The door was open before he could say another word. She grabbed his hand and lead him out.

"This way. Stay quiet."

The unlikely pair slipped out of the dungeon and into the night.

Hand in hand they made their way through the woods. They came upon a clearing, thousands of stars overhead. Tauriel let her hand drop from Kili's as she stopped, staring at the night sky.

"I've always loved this place," she began reverently. "I come here and just watch them." She gestured at the stars.

"It's beautiful," Kili said. He laid down in the grass, watching her. "Does this mean I am free?"

She laughed, kneeling along side him. "Regretfully, no. We will have to sneak you back after this."

The dwarf rolled over, interested.

"After what...?"

Her lips stopped his words. Gently, Kili took her waist in his hands and pulled her down with him. Slowly and sweetly, the elf and the dwarf became one, bodes entwined.

As the two collapsed in their pleasure, Kili stared up at the sky. The stars shone brighter than he'd ever seen. He understood now why Tauriel held starlight in such high regard. Tonight, he too was among the stars.


End file.
